Untitled
by fyregebraec
Summary: Adakah diriku singgah di hatimu? Dan bilakah kau tahu, kaulah yang ada di hatiku? (het!soonhoon/hozi; soonyoung/gs!jihoon; side dk/yuju; seokmin/yuna; high school au)


**Untitled**

 _itaidoushin_

 ** _Main Cast_** : Kwon Soonyoung, Lee Jihoon / **_Support Cast_** : Lee Seokmin, Choi Yuna (Yuju GFRIEND), Seventeen members / _**GS (genderswitched)**_ : Yoon Jeonghan, Lee Jihoon, Jeon Wonwoo, Xu Minghao / **_Genre_** : hurt comfort, romance, friendship / **_Length_** : one shot / **_Rating_** : G

 _Masihkah disebut cinta segi empat jika hanya dua rasa yang saling bersambut?_

* * *

Jika ada satu hal yang Jihoon tahu benar bagaimana rasanya, itu adalah mengagumi dalam diam. Memperhatikan dari jauh, mengamati tanpa terlihat, memandang tanpa bersuara. Ia sudah terlalu nyaman dengan kondisi seperti ini, tanpa siapapun mengetahui perasaannya sendiri.

Selama ini Lee Jihoon dikenal sebagai perempuan yang diam dan galak, ditambah _permanent resting bitch face_ yang tidak pernah gagal membuat orang takut padanya dengan sekali lirik. Ia tidak jahat, _per se_ , namun ketidakinginannya berurusan dengan orang yang tidak memiliki urusan dengannya melampaui keinginannya untuk bersosialisasi dengan orang di luar lingkaran pertemanannya.

Mungkin itu yang membuat hatinya yang dingin perlahan meleleh oleh kehadiran seorang Kwon Soonyoung.

"Hai, Ji!"

Kwon Soonyoung adalah teman sebangku Jeon Wonwoo, sahabatnya Jihoon. Ketika pertama berkenalan dengan Jihoon, ia tidak peduli dengan kekakuan sikap Jihoon kepadanya dan tetap mempertahankan senyum pada bibirnya. Jihoon pikir ia dan Soonyoung hanya akan menjadi sebatas kenalan-lewat-teman, namun persistensi Soonyoung dalam menjadi teman Jihoon patut diacungi jempol.

"Sudah makan belum?" Tanya Soonyoung sambil berdiri di depan meja Jihoon, berusaha mendapatkan perhatiannya.

"Belum. Kenapa?" Tanya Jihoon balik, terdengar jutek dan galak bagi mereka yang tidak mengenalnya.

Soonyoung menarik tangan Jihoon pelan. "Yuk, temani aku makan. Aku traktir kamu, deh, biar kamu juga makan!"

Awalnya, hal-hal kecil seperti ini yang membuat Jihoon berpikir. Selain Wonwoo dan Junhui-sahabat-sahabatnya, juga Seungcheol, teman masa kecilnya, dan Jeonghan, pacar Seungcheol yang sudah ia anggap kakak, ia sulit menerima orang baru dalam hidupnya. Mungkin ia memang dekat dengan anggota ekskul paduan suaranya, tapi biasa saja. Soonyoung berhasil merubuhkan lapisan terluar benteng pertahanan Jihoon.

Semakin hari, Jihoon semakin bisa menerima kehadiran Soonyoung dalam kehidupan sehari-harinya. Ia menjadi terbiasa dengan lawakan-lawakan garing Soonyoung yang menurutnya lucu hanya karena yang menyampaikannya adalah Soonyoung. Kalau Soonyoung tidak bercerita tentang ekskul _dance_ -nya atau kegiatannya hari ini, ia merasa ada yang kurang.

Lama-kelamaan, tanpa ia sadari, ia jatuh hati pada Soonyoung.

"Eh Ji, tau, nggak? Untuk acara Art Collaboration, aku bakal ada duet!"

Jihoon tidak pernah bercerita pada siapapun tentang perasaannya. Ia pikir, pertemanan menjadi berantakan apabila dicampuradukkan dengan perasaan. Karena memang sifat dasarnya yang dingin dan tidak pedulian, ia juga tidak menampakkan apapun tentang hal ini.

Ia sadar betul bahwa perasaan ini bukan untuk dibalas. Jihoon sudah sangat nyaman dengan mengagumi Soonyoung dalam diam. Memperhatikannya tanpa berkomentar. Ia juga paham bahwa Soonyoung memang dasarnya baik pada semua orang, jadi bukannya Jihoon itu spesial atau bagaimana.

Jihoon sangat pintar menyimpan rahasia. Terutama karena tidak ada yang mencoba mencari tahu.

"Oh ya? Duet _dance?_ Sama siapa?"

"Choi Yuna, adik kelas yang pintar menyanyi itu!"

Satu hal yang belum Jihoon perhitungkan: rasa cemburu datangnya satu paket dengan jatuh hati.

* * *

"Wah, ini dia! Kapten ekskul _dance_ kita yang keren banget!" Teriak Junhui ketika ia melihat Soonyoung berjalan ke arah mereka. "Gimana latihannya? Sudah sebulan ya? Lancar?"

Soonyoung mengambil tempat di sebelah Seungcheol, tepat di depan Jihoon. Sebuah cengiran membentuk di bibirnya, membuat matanya membentuk 10.10. Detak jantung Jihoon mulai tidak bisa dikontrol.

"Lancar, Yuju cepat sekali menangkap gerakannya dan dia tidak segan meminta saran," jawab Soonyoung dengan bersemangat. Wonwoo mengangkat alisnya.

"Yuju?"

"Oh, itu," kata Soonyoung, "dia bilang panggilan akrabnya itu Yuju, tapi hanya oleh orang yang dekat dengannya. Jadi aku panggil dia Yuju."

Suara siulan dari Seungcheol dan sorakan Junhui memenuhi udara. Seungcheol mendorong bahu Soonyoung dengan main-main dan merangkulnya. Jeonghan dan Wonwoo tertawa geli mendengar perkataannya.

Seharusnya tidak terasa seperti ini, pikir Jihoon, seharusnya sakitnya bisa ia tahan.

Nyatanya, dadanya perih ketika ia memaksakan sebuah tawa kecil. Bibirnya terasa kering saat ia mencoba tersenyum jahil.

Sepertinya alam semesta sedang bergurau dengan permainan jahat pada Jihoon, karena belum selesai teman-temannya menyoraki Soonyoung, Yuna melewati mereka. Seungcheol memanggilnya untuk mendekat.

"Yuna! Sini sebentar, dong." Yuna langsung mendekat ke meja mereka. "Ada apa, Kak Seungcheol?"

Tanpa melepas rangkulannya di bahu Soonyoung yang berusaha terlihat biasa saja (Jihoon tahu itu hanya sandiwara), Seungcheol bertanya pada Yuna. "Menurutmu, Soonyoung ganteng, nggak?"

Secara spontan, rona merah mewarnai tidak hanya pipi Yuna, tapi juga Soonyoung. "Ganteng, Kak," jawab Yuna malu-malu. Sorakan dari Junhui terdengar lebih keras dan tawa Seungcheol membahana.

"Kalau kamu diajak pacaran sama Soonyoung pacaran," lanjut Seungcheol, "mau, nggak?"

Kali ini, Wonwoo dan Jeonghan tertawa sampai tidak bersuara. Yuna tidak menjawab, hanya senyum tersipu dan semburat kemerahan yang semakin tampak di wajahnya. Soonyoung langsung bertindak.

"Wah, Kak Seungcheol kacau nih. Yuju, maaf ya kita ganggu. Silakan lanjutkan aktivitasmu!" Yuna membungkuk tanda pamit lalu ia berjalan pergi.

"Cie, cinlok ya? Wah, bisa-bisanya Soonyoung!"

"Kalau sampai kalian benar-benar pacaran, kita yang harus pertama ditraktir ya!"

"Setuju nggak, _guys_ , Soonyoung sama Yuna?"

Jihoon bilang ada debu di matanya ketika ditanya Jeonghan kenapa ia berkaca-kaca.

* * *

Sebagai ketua ekskul paduan suara, Jihoon menghabiskan hampir semua waktu luangnya di ruang vokal. Suasananya tenang, hawanya sejuk, dan terdapat berbagai alat musik yang bisa dimainkan. Seringkali ruangan itu kosong, karena memang dipakai hanya ketika ekskul dan yang boleh masuk hanya anggota ekskul paduan suara.

Hari ini agak berbeda. Tidak biasanya lampu ruangan itu menyala kalau tidak ada Jihoon di dalamnya. Dia membuka pintunya perlahan.

 _Tuhan, jalinkanlah cinta.. Bersama, selamanya…_

Sebuah suara yang sedang menyanyi terdengar mengalun dari celah pintu. Suaranya sarat perasaan, penuh dengan emosi mentah yang membuat pendengar jadi ikut merasakan. Jihoon masuk tanpa suara, berusaha tidak mengganggu.

 _Andaikan 'ku dapat mengungkapkan perasaanku, hingga membuat kau percaya. Akan 'ku berikan seutuhnya rasa cintaku, selamanya. Selamanya…_

Sumber suara itu berbalik. Jihoon sudah bisa menebak itu siapa dari suaranya, karena suaranya khas sekali, namun ia tetap terkejut menemui Seokmin sendirian di ruang vokal saat bukan jam ekskul.

Begitu pula Seokmin yang berteriak saking kagetnya, sampai menabrak _stool_ piano dan terjatuh dengan berisik.

"Astaga, Kak Ji, lain kali bersuaralah. Aku kaget sekali, astaga. Aduh, kakiku," ucap Seokmin sambil memegangi kakinya yang menabrak _stool._ Jihoon mengulum senyum geli melihat tingkah Seokmin yang berlebihan. Memang Seokmin dan Seungkwan adalah dua juniornya yang sangat "extra".

"'Selamanya Cinta', benar?" Tanya Jihoon dari kursinya, meraih gitar di sebelahnya. Seokmin mengangguk di tengah-tengah kegiatannya memakai jas almamater dan tas.

"Ada apa dengan lagu itu?" Jihoon mulai memetik senar, memainkan intro lagu yang barusan Seokmin nyanyikan. Gerakan Seokmin terhenti, tertegun oleh pertanyaan Jihoon.

"A-aku—"

"Sedang mengalami cinta bertepuk sebelah tangan?" Potong Jihoon, menatap Seokmin yang masih tergagap. Seokmin diam dan melihat ke arah lain, tidak ingin menjawab.

"Tidak apa-apa, aku juga merasakan hal yang sama."

Kepala Seokmin menoleh ke Jihoon dengan cepat. Mukanya dipenuhi ekspresi kaget. "Hah? Kak Ji sedang bertepuk sebelah tangan? Kupikir Kak Jihoon bukan tipe yang memikirkan urusan cowok," kata Seokmin menanggapi. Tawa kecil terdengar dari mulut Jihoon.

"Memang bukan. Tapi yang ini spesial."

Jawaban Jihoon membuat Seokmin membuka mulutnya untuk menanggapi, namun ia terlihat ragu-ragu. Akhirnya ia menjawab pernyataan Jihoon.

"Kak Ji, aku boleh cerita?" Tentu saja Jihoon mengiyakan.

Seokmin mulai bercerita. Tentang teman sekelasnya, Choi Yuna, yang pintar menyanyi, cantik, dan menyenangkan. Ia dekat dengan Yuna sudah sejak awal tahun ajaran. Debaran jantung tidak teratur di dadanya, hanya Yuna penyebabnya.

Setiap Yuna tersenyum, rasanya ia ingin membingkai senyum itu di hatinya selamanya. Ia ingin menjadi alasan Yuna tersenyum setiap hari. Ketika suatu hari Yuna terjatuh di kelas olahraga dan mencederai pergelangan tangannya, ia yang menghapus air matanya dan mengatakan padanya bahwa sakitnya akan cepat hilang.

Tapi sepertinya, di antara mereka berdua, hanya Seokmin yang merasakan hal itu. Ia tidak pernah memberikan perhatian lebih pada Yuna apabila tidak diperlukan. Menurutnya, itu agar tidak ada yang tahu perasaannya.

Lalu suatu hari, Eunbi dari kelas sebelah memohon-mohon pada Yuna untuk mengikuti duet _dance_ Art Collaboration, pentas seni dalam rangka merayakan ulang tahun sekolah. Yuna bercerita pada Seokmin, ia akan menampilkan duet _dance_ bersama Kwon Soonyoung, ketua ekskul _dance_. Seokmin berpesan pada Yuna agar ia hati-hati, jangan sering terpeleset, jangan sering jatuh.

Sayangnya, yang jatuh adalah hati Yuna untuk Soonyoung.

Seokmin yang duduk di atas _stool_ terlihat sangat putus asa. Ia terlihat sudah menyerah, sudah siap berhenti. Lalu Jihoon angkat bicara.

"Lucu ya," ucapnya, "aku merasakan hal yang sama pada laki-laki pasangan duet Yuna."

Jihoon menatap jauh ke luar jendela, berusaha tidak menghiraukan dentuman menyakitkan di dadanya. Untuk kedua kalinya hari ini, Seokmin menatap Jihoon dengan kaget.

"Hah? Kak Soonyoung? Kak Ji—sejak kapan, Kak? Maaf, aku tidak bermaksud lancang," tanya Soonyoung ragu.

Jihoon bercerita tentang mata yang menyerupai pukul 10.10 dan sebuah cengiran jahil.

* * *

Ada pepatah yang mengatakan, _birds of a feather flock together._ Burung yang berbulu sama akan berkumpul. Begitu pula dengan Jihoon dan Seokmin. Didorong rasa simpatik satu sama lain, keduanya menjalin hubungan pertemanan yang agak tidak ortodoks.

Mungkin mereka menjadi memiliki pemahaman tersendiri, karena orang yang mereka cintai berakhir dengan satu sama lain. Lucu bagaimana takdir mempermainkan mereka dengan kejam. Mereka dapat mengetahui apa yang satunya akan katakan hanya dengan tatapan mata dan gestur tubuh. Efek cinta bertepuk sebelah tangan memang agak mistis.

"Seokmin, aku punya ide."

Masihkah disebut cinta segi empat jika hanya dua rasa yang bersambut?

"Apa, Kak Ji?"

"Kita tampil di Art Collaboration."

Seokmin terlihat bingung. "…Oke? Kenapa tiba-tiba, Kak?"

Jihoon menyodorkan buku tulisnya yang penuh coretan pada Seokmin. Seokmin membacanya sekilas.

 _Ketika_

 _Ku rasakan sudah_

 _Ada ruang di hatiku yang kau sentuh_

 _Dan ketika_

 _Ku sadari sudah_

 _Tak selalu indah cinta yang ada_

 _…_

Ia melanjutkan membaca, matanya bergerak turun mengikuti lirik yang tertera.

 _Bila memang ku yang harus mengerti_

 _Mengapa cintamu tak dapat ku miliki_

 _Salahkah ku bila_

 _Kaulah yang ada di hatiku?_

 _…_

Lirik ini terlalu dalam dan sangat mentah pada saat yang bersamaan, menghujam hati Seokmin tanpa ampun. Namun, jika ia boleh jujur, lirik ini adalah semua yang ingin ia sampaikan pada Yuna, dalam rasa yang paling transparan.

"Gimana?" Jihoon memecah lamunan Seokmin. Seokmin mengembalikan buku itu pada Jihoon, sebuah tekad tergambar jelas pada wajahnya. Ia paham bahwa maksud Jihoon untuk tampil berdua bukan untuk menyaingi Yuna dan Soonyoung, tapi hanya sekedar untuk menyampaikan perasaan mereka tanpa menghadapi masing-masing secara langsung.

"Judulnya apa, Kak?"

" _Untitled._ "

"Belum ada judulnya?"

"Judulnya ' _Untitled'._ Apa lagi yang harus dilabeli pada mencintai dengan bisu? Terlalu mudah dipahami tapi pada saat yang bersamaan sulit diterima."

Seokmin termenung sejenak, mencerna kata-kata Jihoon sebelum menjawab,

"Ayo, Kak. _I'm in_."

* * *

Suara riuh rendah tepuk tangan dan lampu sorot yang menyilaukan menyapa Jihoon ketika ia berjalan ke atas panggung. Ia meluruskan _dress_ -nya, menghilangkan kerutan-kerutan. Gitar di tangannya terasa berat oleh kata-kata yang tak terucap dan perasaan tak tersampaikan.

Seokmin berjalan di depannya, sudah mendahuluinya untuk duduk di atas _stool_ yang disediakan untuk mereka. Jihoon duduk di _stool_ sebelahnya, memosisikan gitarnya dengan nyaman. Sebuah stand mic berdiri di depannya, karena ia akan bermain gitar dan bernyanyi. Ia menyelipkan rambut di belakang telinganya dan menatap ke depan.

"Selamat malam semuanya," Seokmin membuka dengan sapaan, keramaian di bawah panggung membalas sapaannya. "Aku, Lee Seokmin, dan seniorku yang paling galak, Kak Lee Jihoon—" penonton tertawa melihat Jihoon memukul bahu Seokmin, "akan membawakan sebuah lagu pada malam hari ini."

Di balik lampu sorot panggung dan lautan manusia di depannya, ia menemukan Seungcheol dan Jeonghan berduaan, Wonwoo bersama pacarnya yaitu Mingyu, Junhui dengan sahabat Mingyu yang sudah lama ia sukai yaitu Minghao. Ia tidak ingin melihat Soonyoung karena ia tahu Soonyoung pasti bersama Yuna, namun ia tidak ingin Soonyoung tidak menontonnya. Sebuah paradoks yang membingungkan.

Ia tidak tahu harus merasa lega atau tidak ketika melihat Soonyoung. Dengan Yuna di sebelahnya. Ia harap Seokmin tidak melihat mereka berdua.

"Lagu ini ditulis dan di- _compose_ oleh Kak Jihoon yang meskipun galak tapi sangat bertalenta," lanjut Seokmin, "dan berjudul 'Untitled'. Selamat menikmati!" Jihoon mulai memetik gitarnya dan merasa dirinya tenggelam dalam melodi.

Suara Seokmin yang halus terdengar mengalir.

 _Ketika_

 _Ku rasakan sudah_

 _Ada ruang di hatiku yang kau sentuh_

 _Dan ketika_

 _Ku sadari sudah_

 _Tak selalu indah cinta yang ada_

Jihoon menarik napas dan mulai bernyanyi.

 _Mungkin memang ku yang harus mengerti_

 _Bila ku bukan yang ingin kau miliki_

 _Salahkah ku bila_

 _Kaulah yang ada di hatiku?_

 _Adakah ku singgah di hatimu?_

 _Mungkinkah kau rindukan adaku?_

 _Adakah ku sedikit di hatimu?_

 _Bilakah ku mengganggu harimu_

 _Mungkinkah kau inginkan adaku?_

 _Akankah ku sedikit di hatimu?_

Semua hal yang ingin ia sampaikan pada Soonyoung, ia curahkan di panggung ini. Semua jika dan mungkinnya, ia nyanyikan sekarang. Ia tidak peduli jika orang lain dengar, ia hanya berharap Soonyoung mendengarnya.

Emosi Seokmin mulai memuncak, tertuang dalam lirik-lirik ini.

 _Bila memang ku yang harus mengerti_

 _Mengapa cintamu tak dapat kumiliki_

Kini mereka mencapai sebuah sinkronisasi rasa. Salahkah?

 _Salahkah ku bila kaulah yang ada di hatiku?_

 _Kau yang ada di hatiku…_

Menjiwai lagu ini bukan hal yang sulit bagi Jihoon dan Seokmin. Bagaimanapun juga, sulit untuk tidak terbawa perasaan sendiri.

 _Bila cinta kita tak 'kan tercipta_

 _Ku hanya sekedar ingin 'tuk mengerti_

 _Adakah diriku singgah di hatimu?_

 _Dan bilakah kau tahu_

 _Kaulah yang ada di hatiku?_

Seokmin bernyanyi seperti hidupnya bergantung pada hal itu.

 _Kau yang ada di hatiku…_

Suara Jihoon menipis lirih, berusaha agar tidak pecah.

 _Adakah ku di hatimu?_

Ketika nada terakhir selesai berdengung, suara tepuk tangan riuh membahana memenuhi udara. Jihoon melihat Seungcheol dan Jeonghan heboh sendiri menyemangati dirinya dan ia agak ingin tertawa melihat tingkah mereka.

Ia menoleh ke samping dan mendapati Seokmin berusaha tersenyum kepada penonton, namun kilat kecewa di matanya tidak dapat membohongi Jihoon. Seokmin sudah melihat Yuna dan Soonyoung.

Jihoon tidak tahu apa yang merasuki dirinya sampai ia meraih mic di depannya. Mungkin karena ia melihat Wonwoo dan Junhui yang terdiam, realisasi akan situasi tergambar pada wajah mereka. Mungkin karena senyum terpaksa Seokmin. Atau mungkin karena bangga yang terlukis pada wajah Soonyoung, mengacungkan jempolnya pada Jihoon.

Ia membiarkan suaranya bergaung dari pengeras suara.

"Kwon Soonyoung dan Choi Yuna, lagu ini untuk kalian."

 ** _end._**

* * *

a/n: terinspirasi dari Untitled – Maliq & D'Essentials karena lagunya bagus banget. satu lagu lain yang menjadi cameo di fic ini adalah Selamanya Cinta – D'Cinnamons. fic ini memang high school au, tapi bukan satu au dengan basketball love dan sorry. kenapa ada yujunya? karena terinspirasi dari duet mereka ketika MAMA 2016. kenapa dk? karena dk sama yuju sudah lama dirumorkan dekat terus menurutku cocok dengan konsep cerita ini.

untuk sekarang aku nggak kepikiran sequel untuk fic ini dan emang nyebelin ya kalo menggantung gitu endingnya, tapi yaa gitu deh hehe. review ya biar aku tau apa yang harus diperbaiki! terima kasih banyak!

-itaidoushin


End file.
